Episode 7440 (7th October 2010)
Plot Carla wakes with a terrible hangover to find Peter in her flat. Unsure of what happened, Carla gets defensive when Peter explains. Peter urges Carla to recognise her problem, but Carla insists that he leaves. The factory staff are locked out. Leanne tries to contact Peter and Carla to no avail. Sally's thrilled when she receives theatre tickets as a gift through her door and assumes Kevin is behind it. Nick asks Leanne's advice on obtaining the correct licence for the bar. Leanne's still resentful of Nick's new business but agrees to help. Eddie encourages Anna to put Gary out of her mind. Anna's hurt by the suggestion. In the empty premises, Leanne gets upset by Nick's plans. She explains how she had such vision for the business, down to the last detail. Nick's impressed and asks Leanne to be his bar manager. Leanne's stunned. Ciaran and Ryan return from Glasgow. Ryan's had a great time and decided to take up his university place but is fearful of telling Michelle. Ciaran tells him to do it soon. Leanne refuses Nick's job offer, feeling it would be a comedown. In the Rovers, Julie tells Betty, Tyrone, Jack and Sally about her romantic dream of receiving a single red rose from a mystery admirer. Sally's puzzled as to who sent her the tickets as Kevin knew nothing about it. Anna's moved when Eddie fills a shoebox with treats to send to Gary. Julie receives a red rose anonymously. She suspects someone's making fun of her. Peter tells Leanne she should accept the manager's job and realise her dream. Tyrone's astonished to find a receipt for Sally's theatre tickets in his house and realises Jack was her mystery benefactor. Jack tells him to forget about it. Leanne insists on meeting Carla for a drink in the Rovers. Carla's reluctant but agrees. Peter sees her entering the pub and follows her. Peter tells her to stay off the wine. Carla's annoyed but feels uncomfortable and abandons her drink and leaves. Leanne lays down ground rules to Nick before accepting the manager's job. They shake on it. As Leanne departs, Nick's attraction to her is evident. Cast Regular cast *Carla Connor - Alison King *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Eddie Windass - Steve Huison *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Betty Williams - Betty Driver *Ciaran McCarthy - Keith Duffy *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Ryan Connor - Ben Thompson Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Viaduct Street *Turners Joinery *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Drapers Mill Apartments, Weatherfield Quays - Communal hallway *4 Drapers Mill Apartments, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Leanne rejects Nick's offer of a job running the bar; and Tyrone stumbles on Jack's secret after Sally receives gifts from an anonymous benefactor *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,440,000 viewers (13th place). Category:2010 episodes